User talk:Morgan84
Re:Hello Hey thanks for the proper introduction, I've also seen you alot. But anyways, good day to you!--Technobliterator 15:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Jak 3 guide? Could you send me some info on Precursor Orbs and Mission names so I can add them to infoboxes pls? Thank you.--Technobliterator 11:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I will try my best. But I cant promise anything today, I am having company over .I will get all of it next week. Thanks and God Bless.--Morgan84 13:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Michael Jackson I dont know if you heard about Michael Jackson. But he died at the end of June. Anyway I went to his funeral Last week. It was very sad but yet it gave us hope that everything is going to be ok .--Morgan84 13:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Only an idiot who's both blind and deaf didn't heard MJ died. It was all over the damn news. --Light Daxter 14:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thank You for that lovely Message you wrote. It was very touching. --Morgan84 14:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I will be sure to tell my blind and deaf friends that he died.--Morgan84 14:15, 18 July 2009 (UTC) How would you do that? --Light Daxter 19:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Havnt you heard their is a think called brail and sign languge.--Morgan84 19:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) How do you teach someone who's blind and deaf braille? You can't say; these dots are an E, right? --Light Daxter 19:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC) you just have to believe. If god created the world in seven days, I am pretty sure he could help a blind and deaf person communicate. Helen Keller did it. --Morgan84 20:05, 18 July 2009 (UTC) If god is almighty, then why did he take seven whole days to do it? Lazy bum. Also, bad way to avoid my logic. I won the argument. WOOOOO! --Light Daxter 20:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) It is a good exercise to read Genesis 1 and try to put aside outside influences that may cause you to have a predetermined idea of what the word “day” may mean. Just let the words of the passage speak to you.--Morgan84 20:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) The Hebrew word for create "baurau" means to organize. God organized the world from chaotic matter, much like a man builds a ship, using the materials at hand. Most believe that God made the world out of nothing, ex-nihilo, because baurau was translated as "create" in English. They suppose from the word create that God made the earth out of nothing. This is foolishness. Matter or energy cannot be created nor destroyed and therefore it can be changed or organized or reorganized, but never made from nothing. In fact, the pure elements of matter are co-eternal with God. Click For More Information. Dude I am a cop not a preacher. If you have any questions just go to church. And I dont care if you dont want to Thats your problem not mine. Dont complain to me about this Anymore.--Morgan84 20:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New Pictures Yeah, the Wikia is pretty much destined to fail without any new games. I guess TLF will bring stuff up, but unless ND makes a Jak PS3 game, we're screwed. J&D (and R&C) never really have a major community. Except R&C is getting PS3 games. Oh well, Sony wouldn't drop this killer franchise like that. --Light Daxter 23:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) As long as you have a few loyal users, you will never fail. See ya later--Morgan84 23:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Just stoppin in for some maintainence.--Morgan84 21:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC)